Fever
by Aparecium Lee
Summary: Kurt is a rookie cop that stumbles upon something big. Behind his boss's back, he secretly infiltrates the Warblers, one of Chicago's most feared mafia syndicates. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and do not profit from this story.

Warnings: This story has slash. Don't like it, don't read it. It also will contain drugs, violence, and sexual themes. This fic uses 20's slang and while I could make a million footnotes and clutter up the page, it's fairly simple to Google the terms.

A/N: My first attempt at writing a Glee fic. I blame my friend, as she somehow talked me into to playing Blaine in a Tumblr RP. While the RP is also based in the 20's this story was brought on because of my love for the era. The slang, the music, the fashion, etc. Also, if you can guess where the title comes from, bonus points for you. I tend not to use betas since my updating schedule is so sporadic, so I'm sorry if there are any errors. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading.

Fever

Chapter One

"Hummel!"

Kurt jumped out of his seat, his paper work scattering all over his desk and onto the floor. "Sir!" he answered, his body standing at attention.

"At ease." Sue growled, her form towering over the young officer in training. "What's this I hear about ya being all balled up, again?"

"I…er… that is." Kurt stuttered, uselessly. Just then another officer entered the room, a cocky smirk settled firmly on his lips.

"Hummel blew our cover at the juice joint."

"You're all wet, Karofsky! I ain't done no such thing." Kurt protested, his eyes crackling with anger. He loathed David Karofsky. Somehow, the over sized goon had managed to get promoted before him and now had the gull to order him around and blame him for mistakes that weren't his fault.

Karofsky rolled his eyes and snorted in disagreement. "This is ab-so-lute-ly your fault, Hummel. You look like an Ethel so tell it to, Sweeney."

"I ain't no Ethel!" Kurt denied. "Besides, that's got nothing to do with our cover being blown! If it wasn't for you and St. James-"

"ENOUGH!" Sue roared. "You're on desk duty for the month, got it, Porcelain?"

Kurt scowled at the nickname and gave a curt nod. "Yes, sir."

Sue stormed out of the office, a tornado of destruction following after her as she tended to shove the nearest Johnny or break anything she could get her hands on. Karofsky gave a chuckle, imitating Kurt's posture before saying, "Yes, sir." in a mocking, high pitched tone.

"Dry up!" Kurt howled in frustration, not noticing a familiar blonde head of hair that came in the room. Karfosky shoved passed the smaller man, knocking him into the nearest wall with grin.

"Watch where yer going you Palooka!" Sam called after the burly man. He faced Kurt with a sigh and began to pick up all the papers from the floor. "Don't let him get to ya, Kurt. Karofsky's regular. He'll be lucky to outsmart a Real McCoy like you."

"Says you." Kurt hummed, pleasantly. "Thanks anyway, Sam."

"So, what did Sylvester say?" Sam asked while setting the newly stacked papers back onto Kurt's desk

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair restlessly. "Desk duty….for a month." he sighed.

"That's rotten luck." Sam commented, sympathetically. "Where did that no good St. James run off to afterwards?"

"Who knows! He needs to learn to know one's onions." Kurt answered, feeling a rant coming on. He chanced a glance at the clock and gasped in surprise. "Rhatz! Is that the time? Sorry, Sam I gotta get a wiggle on."

Kurt speed passed the confused blonde. He had completely forgotten about getting dinner with Rachel Berry. Kurt raced down the bustling streets of Chicago, not even caring that he was still suited up in his uniform. He arrived right on time, albeit out of breath. Scanning the room for the girl, Kurt frowned when he noticed another person sitting with Rachel. The other person looked up at Kurt, shooting him a wink, causing Kurt to see red. 'Ducky', he thought, disparagingly. It was Jesse St. James.

He marched over to the table and glowered at the two patrons before Rachel broke the silence. "Kurt, look who I ran into, isn't that swell?"

"Yeah, it's 'swell' to see ya you no good rube." Kurt said with a false smile. "Thanks for sticking around the other day. I got desk duty because of you."

Jesse flashed Kurt a flirtatious smile, pulling the seat next to him out as a gesture for Kurt to take a seat. "Sorry, bunny. You know how I get when I'm about to be pinched."

Kurt ignored Jesse's invitation and sat next to Rachel. "Go chase yourself, St. James."

"Don't have kittens, I'm going, bunny. Check." Jesses stood, aiming a wink at Rachel…or was it Kurt?

A silenced passed. Kurt waiting until Jesse was out of the diner before asking, "What did that drug-store cowboy want?"

"Nothing! He was just saying hello." Rachel sighed in an annoyed manner. "He may be a cake-eater, but he ain't no drug-store cowboy."

"You're right, Rachel. He's a good for nothing dewdropper. Thanks for reminding me." Kurt quipped as he pulled his menu in front of his face. Rachel sighed, dramatically. This was going to be a long dinner.

**…**

Jesse waited for Kurt and Rachel to leave the diner, trailing behind the two until Rachel was safely escorted home. About a block down, when Kurt was by himself, Jesse made his move. Swiftly, he stepped behind him, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Hello, bunny." he whispered into Kurt's ear. "Don't take any wooden nickels."

Kurt swung around, his fist poised to strike. "Jeepers Creepers, Jesse! Are ya screwy?"

"Like I said, don't take any wooden nickels, bunny." Jesse replied with a smug grin. "What if I told you I could get you outta that desk duty?"

"I'd say you're a sap, but that's nothing new." Kurt sneered, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Now, bunny-"

"Stop calling me bunny!" Kurt snapped.

Jesse held his hands up, offering a truce. "Easy. I'll get to the point. What if I could get you in with the Warblers?"

Kurt perked up at the name. The Warblers were the most dangerous mafia syndicate in all of Chicago and his precinct had been trying to get evidence on them for years. This wouldn't just get him out of desk duty, but also the promotion he'd been wanting.

"How so? How do I know you ain't feedin' me a line, St. James? You're on thin ice as it is, mister." He warned, not up for Jesse's usually games.

"This ain't no line, Hummel." Jesse replied. "Recently, the boss' son took over and let's just say he doesn't run as tight of a ship as daddy did. Copacetic?"

"Who's the new fella?" Kurt inquired. He was unaware that Anderson had had a son.

Jesse flashed him a knowing smile, pulling a gasper from his pocket. He offered a stick to Kurt, who merely shook his head in disapproval. "His name's Blaine. Bunch of the Warblers, along with Daddy Warbler, were killed not too long back. He's recruiting. So what do you say? We can convince him that you're gonna double cross the bull and before ya know it, he's pinched and you're sittin' pretty!" With that Jesse lit his cigarette and took a long drag, offering his hand out to shake on the deal.

Kurt stared at the open hand in front of him. It was like an open door. He looked at St. James; for once the man's face was serious. Kurt brought his hand to met Jesse's with slight hesitation, but before he could reconsider Jesse firmly grasped his hand.

"Glad we have ourselves a deal, bunny."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and do not profit from this story.

Warnings: This story has slash. Don't like it, don't read it. It also will contain drugs, violence, and sexual themes. This fic uses 20's slang and while I could make a million footnotes and clutter up the page, it's fairly simple to Google the terms.

A/N: Another chapter. Usually, I don't update this quickly, but I lucked out and caught a break. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and for adding to your alert lists. Again, any spelling/grammars are mine. Sorry if I missed any.

Fever

Chapter Two

Jeff and Nick were doing their routine patrol around the part of town known as Warbler territory when a familiar face crossed their path. Jeff nudged Nick with his arm, jerking his head to the side. Nick's eye followed the subtle motion and caught sight of what Jeff wanted him to see.

"That four-flusher has a lot of nerve showing his face 'round here." Nick muttered once he noticed who he was supposed to be looking at. Jesse St. James.

At the sight of Jesse turning into an alley, Jeff gestured for Nick to follow. The two trailed behind the other man, who was oblivious and lighting a cigarette. Jeff took that moment to make his presence known as he leaned in to whisper into Jesse's ear. "Well, well, well if it ain't St. James." His voice purred causing the usually composed man to jump. "You got a lotta nerve showing your face around here." The man continued, removing his fedora to reveal striking blonde hair.

"Jeffery! What a pleasant surprise." Jesse smiled, his eyes darting from side to side trying to find the nearest exit.

"Nu uh," Jeff said with a wag of his finger. "It's Sterling to you, fella."

"And Duval." Nick added, also removing his hat and handing it to Jeff.

"So, you better have our Jack, St. James. Or-"

On cue Nick pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket, cocking the hammer back as he aimed it at Jesse's chest. "I just got that hat make sure no blood gets on it."

"Now, now, let's not get in a lather, boys." Jesse pleaded with his hands held above his head. "What if I found the boss something better than some scratch?"

Jeff held his hand up, signaling Nick to hold his fire. "Better start talking before Duval's finger slips."

"I know a fella that works for the bull. We could use him, ya know? Feed him lines and throw him off the Warblers."

"Sorry, not interested. We got a fella like that already." Jeff scoffed, tilting his head towards Nick as a silent cue to fire.

"WAIT!" Jesse shouted, all his composure lost. "He just ain't any bull. The boss…he'll really like this fella."

"Why's that?"Nick asked, his pistol still aiming at Jesse. "Ya know, I was gonna make this quick, but your bushwa is changing my mind."

"He's an Ethel!" Jesse replied, quickly. This caught the attention of the two Warblers. Nick lowered his gun while Jeff surged forward, slamming Jesse into the alleyway wall.

In a flash he positioned a knife at Jesse's throat. "Yous saying our boss is a three letter man? Who told ya that?" Jeff asked while teasingly running the blade along the other man's skin.

"A little birdie who got bumped off. Jeremiah." Jesse confessed as he felt Jeff press the edge of the knife deeper against his skin. Nick and Jeff shared a look both giving each other a nod in silent agreement.

"You better show up with this Ethel tonight, St. James or else we'll take you for a ride."

**…**

"I dunno, Kurt." Sam said, hesitantly. "I don't think this is such a good idea. If Syl-

"She ain't going to find out unless somebody goes and beats one's gums." Kurt interjected with a pointed look. He snapped his fingers at the blonde and pointed to the tie that was lying on his desk.

Sam shook his head and handed over the strip of fabric. "But its St. James, he's just a no good high hat! And what if you get left holding the bag again?" He said, trying to knock some sense into Kurt. "At least let me come with ya tonight."

Kurt looped the fabric and pulled, creating a perfect Windsor knot with ease. Unlike Sam, Kurt was out of uniform and was suited up for a meeting Jesse had set up with the Warblers. "Ya know I can't do that. If I don't come back after tonight whose gonna come looking for me?" Kurt said with a smirk.

"Finn." Sam deadpanned.

Kurt laughed at the suggestion. "He may be a dick, Sam, but he's a goof." While he loved his step brother, Kurt trusted him about as far as he could throw him. How Finn had managed to become a detective was beyond him, but his father hemmed and hawed about how he wished Kurt would change jobs and be more like Finn. Just the thought of his father worrying caused Kurt to cringe, but it was more exciting than working on cars at his dad's shop.

"Aw, you two three letters going out on the Ritz tonight?" A voice chimed, mockingly.

Kurt and Sam looked to find Dave Karofsky standing in their doorway. Sam glared, his mouth open as he prepared to tell the other man off, but Kurt beat him to it.

"I dunno about you Sam, but I'm taking Brittany out on the town tonight."

Karofsky scowled, stalking over to stand in front of Kurt. "Don't feed me a line, Hummel."

Just then there was a soft knock and the sound of heels clicking against the floor followed. The three men looked up and Kurt's face practically spilt in two he was smiling so big. A girl with long blonde hair appeared causing Karofsky jaw to drop.

"Hello, Brittany." Sam greeted, casually as he was acquainted with Kurt's girlfriend. "I see ya put on yer glad rags."

Brittany nodded and gave a quick spin, her dress flowing all around her. "Kurt's taking me dancing!"

"What a lucky, bird. Don't you think so, Karofsky?" Sam mused.

"Yeah, she's real lucky." He mumbled before walking out of the office as quickly as he could.

Brittany gave Sam and Kurt a confused look as Dave walked out. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked, worried she had done something wrong.

Kurt shook his head. "Don't worry about that flat tire," he assured her as he grabbed her hand. "Let's ankle."

Sam watched as the two left and while he trusted Kurt he couldn't stop the bad feeling he had about tonight.

**…**

Brittany giggled as Kurt swung her around on the dance floor. None of her old boyfriends liked to go dancing as much as Kurt had. Their dates always consisted of charming dinners, shopping, going to shows, or dancing. All things any gal would kill for. The music came to a lull and many couples exited the floor. Kurt tucked a loose lock of hair behind Brittany's ear and led her to an open chair.

"How about I get us some giggle water, baby?" Kurt said before walking off towards the bar. The line for drinks wrapped around the counter, but he didn't mind. He was content with enjoying this portion of the night with Brittany as it put his nerves at ease for later. Kurt was too caught up in thought to notice a man slide next to him in line.

"Nice pair of gams." The man said, causing Kurt's head to snap towards him. With a quirked brow Kurt looked around to see who the man was talking about and assumed he meant Brittany.

"Yeah, she's cat's meow." Kurt said, dismissively. His attention focused on giving his order to the soda jerk for Brittany and himself.

The man chuckled lightly. "I wasn't talking about her. The name's Dalton. What's yours, doll?"

The term doll caused his blood to boil. "I ain't a doll!" Kurt snapped taking in Dalton's appearance. The man was slightly shorter than him and his black hair was stylishly slicked back. Immediately, he noticed the ritzy clothes the other man wore and wondered what a swanky man like Dalton would be doing at such an average place. "Look, I ain't into static, fella. So mind your own beeswax and lay off." Kurt said as he fished out a few bills to pay for his drinks.

Dalton grasped Kurt's hand, laying more than enough money on the counter. "It's on me."

Kurt scowled at the gesture, giving his own money to the bartender. "I can pay for myself." he huffed as he took the drinks and left. He weaved his way through the crowd, a soft smile spreading across his lips as he caught sight of Brittany.

"Kurt, you're so swell!" Brittany cooed, accepting the glass he handed her. "You spoil me."

Kurt laughed after he took a sip of his drink. "Only the best for the gal I'm stuck on." He was about to take a seat when he noticed Dalton making his way towards their table. Brittany noted how Kurt seemed to tense up.

"What's eating you, daddy? Do you know that Joe Brooks?" She asked, concerned.

Kurt shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. "Never seen that drugstore cowboy in my life." He offered his hand to Brittany, helping her up from her seat. "Let's blow, I promised your folks I'd have you home soon."

"Alrighty." She agreed, apprehensively. Brittany followed Kurt out into the lively streets of the city, her arm wound tightly around his. The two made small talk, as usual, arriving at Brittany's home quickly since it was only a few blocks away. Brittany paused on the door step, waiting for Kurt to give her a goodnight kiss.

Kurt leaned forward and chastely pecked the girl on the lips. "Good night, baby." He opened the door for her and watched her go inside, the same unsatisfied feeling pooling in his chest. He was lucky to have found a bird like Brittany. She was kind, sweet, and beyond patient with him. He hated feeling so balled up. Any other guy would have already put a manacle on Brittany.

Kicking himself, Kurt started walking to the speakeasy Jesse had told him to meet him at. "Hummel!" Kurt looked about the clamoring crowds, his gaze honing in on a disheveled looking Jesse St. James.

"Woof! Woof! What happened to you? I wasn't far from the drum, ya know."

"Just wanted to make sure ya didn't get lost." Jesse responded, stiffly. "Come on, bunny. We don't wanna be late."

Kurt fell into step with the other man and for once Jesse wasn't running his mouth. He observed the man's appearance and saw the tiny flecks of blood that adorned Jesse's shirt collar. "Jesse," he stopped walking, his face scrunched with concern. "What happened?"

"There's nothing to spill, Kurt." he answered, continuing his brisk pace. Kurt was starting to worry; Jesse rarely called him anything other than 'bunny'. He caught up with Jesse, the speakeasy just around the corner. At the door stood two men who were smoking, both of them staring at Jesse and Kurt as they approached.

"Wow, you actually came through, St. James." Jeff said, surprised. Nick chuckled and opened the door, ushering the group inside. Kurt nervously looked around; he had never been to a speakeasy before. He hadn't noticed that Jesse was no longer beside him or that it was just Nick leading him to another door.

"The boss is waiting for ya inside." Nick said while opening the door and shoving Kurt inside. The door slammed behind him, but that wasn't what made Kurt's stomach sink. In front of him sat the same fella from earlier.

"Dalton." Kurt growled, his irritation growing by the second.

Said man gave a low whistle and stood from his seat. Slinking closer towards Kurt, Dalton offered him a glass of what Kurt assumed was whiskey.

"Well, this must be fate, doll." Dalton said while calmly lighting a cigarette. "Jesse said he found me an Ethel, but I wasn't expecting a baby vamp like you."

"You're screwy!" Kurt snarled. "Where's Blaine? I know you ain't the boss of this operation."

Dalton gave a bark of laughter. "Yeah, lemme go get him." he turned around, his back facing Kurt before he pivoted to face the annoyed officer. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, it's nice to meet you Kurt Hummel. "

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stop futzing around!"

Blaine took a swig from his drink, the smile disappearing from his face. "I ain't futzing with ya, doll. At least not yet." he closed the distance between them, blowing a puff of smoke by Kurt's face. "Dalton Warbler is an alias I use. Ya know, I usually don't like the mouthy ones, you're lucky Jesse was right about you being keen. Cash or check?" Blaine leaned in for a kiss, only for Kurt to turn his cheek.

"Sorry, bank's closed. I ain't no three letter." Kurt replied, making his way towards the door.

"Check, baby!" Blaine called after Kurt's retreating form. Nick and Jeff made a grab for Kurt, but Blaine waved his hand dismissively. "Let him go, he'll be back." Blaine trained his eyes on Jesse, giving him a lopsided grin. "Ain't that right, Jesse?"

Jesse nodded, eagerly.

"That's right, cause otherwise you're gonna get taken for a ride." Blaine beamed causing Nick and Jeff to howl with laughter.


End file.
